


Baby, As Long As It's Me and You

by SpilledInk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Well its not really a prank, i guess i dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpilledInk/pseuds/SpilledInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis love pulling pranks, and the boys just so happen to always be the victims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, As Long As It's Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on my tumblr and its pretty short but i hope you like it (:

The moment Liam saw the mischievous glint in Louis’ eye he knew the boy has something planned. He didn’t know what but with Louis, no one knows except maybe Harry, he can read that boy like an open book. Liam liked to think that it was their chemistry and how long those two have known each other that was to blame for their ability to read the other so well but he soon figured that it was mostly due to the fact that Harry was in on Louis’ plans too. Of course.  
“Louis…”He said cautiously. “Whatever you’re going to do, don’t do it. We’re in a park, there are children everywhere. You could cause a scandal or something, our fans will find us.” Liam warned. Clearly worried that a fan might find them and cause a scene. It literally appalls them all how fast news spreads throughout the fandom, but the technology and social networking nowadays is probably at fault.  
The older boy gave him an innocent look, obviously attempting to seem as though he didn’t know what the other lad was talking about. But the knowing look in his eye gave it all away. “What are you talking about, Li? I wasn’t going to do anything.” He said with a fake smile plastered on his face.  
Liam sighed, knowing exactly what was happening all of a sudden. “Harry’s doing something this time now isn’t he?” Louis smiled and nodded, obviously proud that Liam managed to figure it out. The couple loved to pull pranks, big or small, on the boys every once in a while, sometimes both were involved and others where only one participated but the other made sure everything went to according to plan. It was their system, it was simple but it was clearly effective, especially with the element of surprise. Just like now. They were in a small neighbourhood park somewhere just outside of Mullingar, it was a secret trip to visit Niall’s family, only a few of their managers knew and they only brought a few members of their security team. It’s just their first day here and Liam wasn’t too keen on someone exposing where they were just yet.  
“Correct! Well done, Li. But I’m afraid it’s a bit too late.” The blue eyed boy said just as shouts and curses ripped through the air. The two boys turned to the source of the sound and spotted Paul, Zayn and Niall, by the playground, all soaking with paint. Everyone’s eyes, including the little children who stopped their game of ‘Grounders’, were on them. Some parents shot the boys scolding glares while covering their children’s ears to protect them from the stream of swear words that were coming from the mouth of a certain blond Irish man.  
Niall wiped the green paint off his face and as much as he can from his clothes, still not stopping his curses and death threats one bit.  
“HOLY SHIT, HARRY I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP.” Zayn was furious, his hair was ruined and he just bought these clothes the other day which were now drenched with yellow paint. Paul in the other hand remained silent; looking to the sky as though he was questioning his existence in life and what the hell he was doing working for these immature boys. The three victims looked around for the boy who threw the paint-filled balloons but was clearly having a hard time finding him with all the coloured liquid on their faces.  
Harry was hiding behind a tree, snickering and turning to look at Louis and shooting him an accomplished smile. Showing him the empty bucket that he used to hold the balloons, a questioning look on his face as if to ask if he did well.  
Louis gave him a thumbs up and nodded, the pride and affection for the boy evident on his face. _I love you_ , he mouthed to his boyfriend, grinning.  
 _Love you too_ , the younger boy replied back, the love in his eyes was impossible to miss even from across the park.  
Liam watched the exchange between the two pranksters and smiled fondly. No matter what situation they were in and no matter how much trouble their actions would bring them those two never failed to make an outsider crave for something quite as beautiful.


End file.
